As is known in the art, some applications such as software installers may be run automatically upon insertion of a CD-ROM disc into a CD-ROM drive, which may sometimes be called a dock or reader. In operation, this automatic running of an application is provided by an autorun feature that is stored on or incorporated into CD-ROM drive dock/reader. Executables or installers stored on the CD-ROM disc are executed by the host personal computer based upon activation by the autorun feature in the CD-ROM drive dock/reader. In this implementation, the autorun feature is incorporated into the hardware drive/dock/reader, which is separate from the storage media.
Universal Serial Bus (USB) technology is rapidly gaining preference as the interfacing technology of choice for peripherals on computing devices such as personal or laptop computers. Flash memories coupled with a USB interface has become a convenient and portable storage device that can replaces floppy disks and compact disks (CDs).
However, the popular and widely-adopted Universal Serial Bus technology does not include distinct autorun features in the docks/readers. As a consequence, conventional integrated circuit memory devices such as USB memory devices do not have autorun functionality.
Accordingly, the present invention provides autorun functionality to any IC memory device, such as any USB peripheral, that has a memory component interfaced to a computing device interface microcontroller. The present invention provides autorun of one or more executables or application installers from a memory component with an interface to a computing device without an intermediate hardware-based autorun feature. As an example, such interface could be a USB interface and such computing device could be a personal computer.
For example, each USB peripheral device internally contains a USB microcontroller that performs the functionality associated with identifying the device to a host computing device, such as a personal computer. In accordance with the present invention, autorun firmware is embedded into the USB microcontroller. The autorun firmware enables autorun of an installable or executable application stored on the memory component of the USB device. The firmware acts as bridge component translating all commands and interactions between a host PC and the memory component.
Additional description and implementations of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.